The present disclosure relates to a chatting terminal, a chatting system, a chatting display method, and a recording medium.
When a match such as a sports event is held, the progress state of the match or the like may be informed of using a chatting so that a person who cannot participate in the match or cannot go to watch the match can understand the progress state of the match. Moreover, when the chatting is performed using a chatting terminal having a camera attached thereto, for example, persons can share the capturing data obtained by the camera by posting the capturing data on the chatting. JP 2008-9836 A discloses a technique of storing data of participating teams, capturing data obtained by a camera or the like, match result data, and the like in a server managed by the sponsor of a competition such as a match and outputting images and the like using the data.
The technique disclosed in JP 2008-9836 A outputs images using data that is after the end of a match and does not use real-time data during the match.